


What if we rewrite the stars?

by kya0810



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bromance, Constellations, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Bond, Marriage, Temporary Character Death, Unbreakable Vow (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya0810/pseuds/kya0810
Summary: An incident of more than 20 years ago returns to Hogwarts, where there are not only 3, but 4, champions of the TriWizard Tournament.Time turner and unicorn's blood, Unbreakable Vow and Dark ArtsA story about friendship, love, vows, death, and life.
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What if we rewrite the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I can go on with the series, but I have been plotting it for months and I think it's time to give it a go. :>  
> If you enjoy my piece, leave a comment below so that I can improve my writings :> love y'all <3

They say that the night sky is the most beautiful in early autumn, when there are Cassiopeia, Cepheus, Pegasus, and more, together they make the universe into a dark dome up above the Earth, and the ground is like a ball floor for love to dance when the sun comes down.

The two shadows sneaking up the astronomy tower. Long thick cloaks covering their faces, hard to tell if they are really human. A breath of wind slithers through the stone windows and flips the cloaks a little, revealing a silver eye-glass frame from one and glittering blond hair from another.

Hand in hand, they lift the hood and let the autumn breeze run through the hair. They have reached the top, where the mesmerizing scene of Hogwarts exhibits itself before their eyes.

“No matter how many times I look at this scene, it still sucks my breath for at least half a minute.”

Taiga whispers softly, his voice resonates with the dancing midnight air. He holds his grip tighter, caresses the other’s long fingers, playing with the rings on it.

They both look up at the sky, where the stars blinking like the gems on Helena’s crown, their lights connect the constellations together, drawing stories on Nox’s canvas.

“What should we do when this ends?”

Hokuto whispers to only Taiga and the twinkling stars. The Sagittarius, Taiga’s spiritual constellation, shines weakly on the southern horizon. August is ending. They don’t have much time left.

“We do as we plan.”

“Did we?”, Hokuto turns to him with a grin.

“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I plan it all out without asking, you’re gonna be with me anyway.”

“But what exactly did you plan?”

“Getting married is also on the list.” Taiga smirks cunningly, while his eyes still stuck on that southern horizon and he wishes he could grab the arrow and pull, keeping Sagittarius on the sky a little longer.”

“You’re right, Imma be with you anyway. If we could survive seventeen, of course.”

And Hokuto directs Taiga’s head closer for a chase kiss,

“Let’s get married, when September ends.”

.

“The Tri-Wizard Tournament champions have now been decided, the tournament shall now, begin!”

Handclaps and cheering from everywhere in the colossal stadium. A boy from Durmstrang, a girl from Beauxbatons, and Kyomoto Taiga, Hogwarts’ representative, a proud Slytherin with unlimited potential, the pure blood of the Kyomoto clan boiling in his veins.

“Wait!” Professor Pomfrey shouts her lungs out as she walks towards the enormous burning golden cup, “There’s another one!”

Headmaster McGonagall stands up from her seat with unsettled eyes, she slowly pulls out her wand and approaches the cup. With a flinch movement of hers, a piece of smoky paper lands on her hand, the name of the fourth champion is written in silver ink.

“Morimoto...Morimoto Shintaro!”

Her voice, filled with anger, shuts the whole scene up. The exact same thing has happened more than 20 years ago, when Harry Potter’s name was intentionally registered into the fire goblet, making him the unwanted fourth champion. And that cursed school year was nothing but a deadly sign - Cedric Diggory was obnoxiously murdered.

Now, another Hufflepuff is called out to be another unsought fighter, and Shintaro is just a third year student, he’s not even qualified for this.

Taiga turns his head to Shintaro as he observes the boy coming close to him, to the champions’ stage, all bewildered, and he can sense fear in the other’s eyes. Flashes from hundreds of cameras broadcasting to the whole world attacking their vision brutally, but Taiga’s head is now even whiter than those lights.

.

“I don’t know! Why did I have to put my name into the goblet? It sounds like suicide!!”

Shintarou screams with all strength as he shuffles his hair with both hands, walking in circles and having no goddamn idea what to do. His fellows and him are on top of the astronomy tower, six wandering minds now gather as usual to help solve the mystery that once took place two decades ago.

“Kyomoto and I found some forbidden articles in the library, there were sayings that Durmstrang’s headmaster once practiced the dark arts and was suspicious for putting Sir Potter’s name into the goblet.”

Hokuto crosses his arms while leaning at the half-body high stonewalls, eyes meeting Taiga’s. The wise Ravenclaw has been doing research, he has so many things in mind but now is not the right time to voice them out.

“But he didn’t do it right?”, Juri, the cunning lion of Slytherin, sure learns the history well, “they said he could do it, but he didn’t. He lied about not using the dark arts, but headmaster Dumbledore had been giving him enough warnings not to repeat his actions ever again.”

“The rumor is true you know.” Kochi, Hufflepuff’s headboy, who doesn’t want to be involved but he has to hold responsibility for his house boy, “that they let the Durmstrang kids practically cast dark arts magic if it is for defense.”

Jesse has nothing to say yet his mind is completely blank. His eyes are all of Shintaro, and Shintaro only. Fear creeps into his system, from the bottom to the top of his spine, that Shintaro might be murdered in this savage tournament. All of those bravery brags of Gryffindor are meaningless right now as Jesse is in depression, and anxiety keeps him awake nights after nights, when he foresees the scene Shintaro ripped away from him and crushed with life-stealing curses.

Taiga senses Jesse’ fear as the younger is literally shaking even when he’s holding Shintaro’s hands, they’re sitting together against the cold stonewalls, heads colliding. The blond approaches them, and looking down, he calmly speaks,

“I will protect Shintaro with my life, Jesse. I guarantee that.”

Jesse stands up and raises his head flooded with tears, coming close to Taiga.

“How can you say it with such confidence, Taiga? How can you be so sure?”

Jesse holds back anger hanging on his throat and before he releases it out, Juri stands in the way and pushes Taiga back a little before there’s another unnecessary fight.

“Jesse, I said it, I said I’ll protect him no matter what happens!”

“Bet your life on it, Taiga!”, Jesse yells at him as Shintaro trying to hold him back in tears, “Make that oath, you know what it is, the Unbreakable Vow!”

Hokuto can’t take this anymore as he grabs Jesse’ collar and about to punch the guy in the face, but Taiga makes his way to face Jesse by pushing both Juri and Hokuto out of the way. He draws his wand out and raises his left arm, then grabs Jesse by the wrist.

“Wand at the ready, Hokuto. Be the bonder and do it for us.”

“Taiga,...”

“Do it, love.” Taiga turns to him with a bitter smile, “You know how good I am in battles. Now reinforce the spell, dear, and all I have to do is just to keep our friend alive through the tournament, that’s all.”

The smart boy lifts his wand in hesitation. Taiga grins at him, that exact same charm that he fell for five years ago in a practice battle, when he lost to Taiga after witnessing such a thousand-to-one talent. He believes Taiga. Not winning, but as a protector. Fighting the world for his dear friends, that’s how powerful his loving one can be.

“Jesse Lewis, and Kyomoto Taiga…”

Hokuto takes one step back. Wand pointing at the braided arms.

“...witnessed by me, shall bind the oath, the Unbreakable Vow!”

.


End file.
